It has been recognized that ambient condition monitoring systems such as fire, gas or intrusion systems can be very useful in providing information to first responders as well as to individuals on the premises as to the location and type of one or more alarm conditions. Such systems often monitor a variety of ambient conditions such as fire, gas, intrusion and the like to be able to determine the presence of the selected condition in one or more portions of the region being monitored.
In addition to monitoring the region itself, it would be desirable to be able to determine the location or locations of individuals who might be in the region being monitored when one or more conditions has been detected. For example, being able to determine that a group of individuals is on the second or third floor of a building which is experiencing a fire condition could be very useful to first responders.
It is would be preferable if such feedback could be provided relatively inexpensively without having to burden the respective individuals normally in the area. Further, it would be desirable to be able to communicate such information to remote premises from which first responders might be dispatched so as to provide them as much information as early as possible as to the conditions of the respective building or region being monitored.